


Pawsitively Purrecious

by secondhandact



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Injury, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, Fights, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hurt/Comfort, Stitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11501094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhandact/pseuds/secondhandact
Summary: You love fighting with your two flushmates. The three of you make a good team - you flush things out and Vriska and Terezi can take them down.But nobody gets to fighting big beasts without getting a few scratches.





	Pawsitively Purrecious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amply_Brecht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amply_Brecht/gifts).



> This is one of my very favorite dynamics. I love the blending of redrom and blackrom! And I super love writing Nepeta lbr here.  
> Enjoy.

Being the one in the middle usually means your wounds get patched up last.

Neither of your partners like it. Even when they're sprawled out within inches of each other and groaning, their purrimary focus is always you! If you're fixing up Terezi, she's fussing at you about your own wounds. Same with Vriskers! Neither of them seem to be okay with you making sure your flushmates are in one piece before you get all patched, but that doesn't matter. You know a lot of it is beclaws they're so very, verrrrrrrry black for each other, but mostly it's beclaws they're both very, verrrrrrrry pitiful for you.

You think they're both adorable.

Usually, the reason you patch them up first is because neither of them are very good at keeping themselves from getting all clawed up. They'd spent too long fighting other trolls and not enough time fighting actual _beasts._ So it just made more sense for you to get to them before you got to you. Tonight, though, you'd had a bad time. The meowbeast pack that the three of you had been hunting had managed to flip the ambush around turnways and now it's only Vriska left standing, with you and Terezi both limping. She'd half-carried Terezi back to the cave that the three of you shared, and now you're sitting on the relaxation platform, patting gently at your wounds while she takes care of her blackmate.

She's being surprisingly gentle, and it makes you pity her all the harder for it. "C'mon, Pyrope," she murmurs, shifting one of Terezi's arms with her undamaged hand. "Gotta make sure you're in top condition so you keep me on my toes. You can't give me all the advantages."

"You don't have _any_ advantages." Terezi hisses the words, but she's smiling. "Stop buttering me up, I'm ready."

Vriska nods, gritting her teeth. "On three. One, two—"

You know the trick well enough that nobody is surprised when Terezi's scream splits the air before Vriska says 'three', and as you thread one of the needles, the only sound in the front of the cave is her ragged breathing. 

Vriska breaks the silence. "Let me go get you some ice."

Terezi nods, staggering to her feet and carrying herself over to you. "How are you feeling, Pet?"

You lean up to press a chaste kiss to her cheek. "Will you hold this so I can stitch it?"

She licks her lips before nodding, placing her hands on either side of the gash on your arm. It isn't pretty, the way skin moves when it's torn up, but it doesn't take long at all for you to finish stitching it. By the time you're done Vriska's returned, and she slaps some ice against Terezi's shoulder none-too-gently. 

She follows the rough motion with a kiss to the base of TZ's horn, and you grin at her. Your Vriskers has a soft spot for your 'Rezi, and it makes you pawsitively ecstatic. Terezi bares her teeth up at Vriska and she blows her a kiss in return, a cheeky smile on her lips. "You ready to get the rest of you patched up?"

Terezi opens her mouth to reply, but you squeeze one of her hands, silencing her. "Not be-fur I put your arm back on." You frown at Vriska. "Let me fix you."

The groan Vriska exhales is more exaggerated than it needs to be, but she sits obediently on the relaxation platform as you begin digging out the tools you'll need for fixing her up out of the nightstand. By the time you're settled behind her, Terezi has managed to get her shirt off, and she's liberally smearing salve over the various scratches that are decorating Vriska's torso.

The sight of one of your flushmate's skin so damaged makes your bloodpusher hurt, and you take a second to kiss Vrisker's forehead. "Do any of them need stitches?" You ask Terezi, trying to keep anxiety from making your words tremble.

Terezi _probably_ could have been gentler with the way she probes her kismesis's wounds, but the end result has both of them smiling. "Nope!" Terezi sounds plenty chipper. "So she can go ahead and be wrapped in bandages."

You nod, pushing at Vrisker's metallic arm. It's easier to carry tools in your mouth, so you do; there's a few extra screws missing, so you place five of them between your teeth as you reattach wires. Having your mouth full means no talking, which leaves your partners free to fill the silence with their usual snark. 

"Gosh, Pyrope, are you this rough with all your patients?"

"Only the ones who deserve it."

"Ow—!" 

Vriska flinches, and you swat her instinctively, making a disapproving sound in your throat. She winces. 

"Sorry." Terezi murmurs the word against the cup of your ear.

You drop the last two screws into your palm so you can tip back and kiss her. Her lips are always soft against yours and you bite gently at them. "Be _nice._ "

"Or don't," Vriska chimes in. "It'd be weird."

Terezi finishes winding a roll of gauze around Vriska's middle as you put the last two screws in place. "Your wish is never my command, Serket."

"Good." Vriska rotates her arm a couple times. "Like I said, it'd be weird."

Terezi sniffs at Vriska's shoulder, making a face that's entirely too exaggerated to be genuine. "You need a shower."

"We _all_ do," you counter, plucking at Terezi's shirt. "Are you still furrociously messed up?"

"Nope." She lifts her shirt, showing you her unharmed stomach. "It caught me by the arm and threw me." The aforementioned arm is already bandaged up; Vrisker's handiwork. "You're the only one of us who's still got things bleeding."

"Oh." You look down at your own stomach and the four furrows that are raked over them. Your wounds have already clotted. "We need water."

"Already got you covered, Nepcat." Vriskers pushes gently on your shoulder. "Lie down."

Obediently, you do so, closing your eyes. The water Vriska splashes over your wounds is warm, but the rubbing alcohol Terezi applies after _burns_ , and when you feel tears collecting in your eyes Vriskers combs her hand through your hair, bowing to kiss them away while Terezi slathers your wounds in the same healing salve she'd used on Vriskers. "Sit up," Vriska whispers, and you do so carefully.

Terezi's much gentler with wrapping your wounds than she was when she was wrapping Vriska's, and by the time she's done you're happily snuggled between both of them. You're the luckiest kitten alive, you think, to have a pair of trolls who are so good to you and good for each other. It makes for a nice balance.

It isn't until your eyelids start getting heavy that Terezi coughs. "You still reek, Serket."

Vriska laughs, the sound rumbling through your back, where you're pressed against her. "We've got bandages that need to sit for a day or two. What do you want me to do?" You yawn, shifting to snuggle further into Vriska's lap, and she adds, "And I've been chosen as a sleeping spot. What, you want me to move?" 

There's silence.

"No," Terezi says with a sigh, and the relaxation platform shifts. "Scoot over."

You find yourself jostled gently until you're resting on the platform itself, the cool bodies of your two lovers sprawled on either side of you, and as you drift to sleep, you're pretty sure one of them suggests sponge baths and the other one makes a disgusted sound.

Whatever. They're both gonna get sponge baths when you wake up, if you have your way - and, knowing your girls, you will. It'll be pawsitively _purrecious._


End file.
